1. Field
The following description relates to a near-field antenna apparatus and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a near-field antenna may perform near-field communication (NFC) and power transmission using a magnetic field. For example, the near-field antenna apparatus may perform radio frequency identification (RFID), NFC, and wireless power transfer (WPT), which are contactless wireless communication schemes.
An existing near-field antenna has a thin planar shape with a loop printed on a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) thereof, and is attached to a battery or a cover of a mobile phone. To this end, however, an FPCB antenna having a special structure for attachment to the battery is required, and manual operations need to be performed to attach the manufactured FPCB to the vicinity of a battery pack.
In order to overcome these shortcomings, a surface-mounted device type chip antenna may be used instead of the FPCB antenna. An existing chip antenna structured to have a conductive loop with a ferrite core which generates a magnetic field aligned in a Z direction. The existing chip antenna needs to be manufactured in such a manner that a conductive coil, wound around a ferrite core having an H shape, is dense or is overlapped two or three times. Also, in such an antenna, a loss is generated due to a proximity effect of an alternating current (AC) signal corresponding to a low frequency (for example, a few MHz to hundreds of MHz). In order to avoid this problem a thickness in the Z direction is increased. In addition, in order for the existing chip antenna to be applied to mobile equipment (for example, a smartphone, or the like) manufactured to have a structure of a small thin plate, the antenna needs to be deformed. In addition, components applied to the mobile equipment need to be reduced to enhance a degree of freedom in terms of design.
Due to the shortcomings of the Z axis direction chip antenna, an X axis or Y axis chip type antenna forming a magnetic field aligned in an X axis direction or Y axis direction may be used, but the X axis or Y axis directional chip type antenna has a drawback in that strength of a magnetic field in the Z axis direction is low, and thus, a solution thereto is required.